Vampire of the End
by Legendrant
Summary: The humans hated her, the vampires were disgusted by her... Where can she go? Even though she tries to play it off cool, on the inside she's being torn apart. Can one person help keep her together? Can she find love, even though she is an abomination? Will anyone accept her into their family? Satsuki Yukkin struggles to fit into the Demon Army. GurenXOC


**Authors Note: Hey guys! This is my very first fanfic! The first chapter is going to be relatively short, since it's an intro. I promise the later chapters will me nice and lengthy. In this story I'm going to try to keep everyone in-character as much as I can. If there are any concerns or suggests, please review!**

 **I do not own Owari no Seraph. If I did, I would have come out with the next season by now.**

A heavy sigh escapes past my lips, wholesomely relieved that I managed to dispose the last remaining target. The mission was finally over. With a sharp tug I smoothly withdraw my longsword from the vampire's chest, emitting a soft squishing sound as the blade slides out of his flesh. His dying body fights against its doom by begging to regenerate, pulsing unnaturally only to struggle in vain. I watch him drop to his knees on the cold concrete, a loud crack sounding in the air. He wasn't going to live much longer, I wish my blade offered him death as quick as the cursed weapons did. Kind of...

"A vampire… Siding with the humans." The vampire glared up at me in utter disgust and confusion. His red-eyes were piercing.

"Oops." I replied with detachment, my own colored vision meeting his gaze. His body then fell forward, the signal of his life ending an empty thud. WELL THEN! Glad that was over with! All that was left to do was regroup with my _adoring_ teammates, they should probably be happy to see me again. Not even halfway into the mission, they purposely ditched me, hoping that the group of my fellow vampire amigos would dispose of me. Sneaky brats.

The humans will never accept working with a vampire, even if I was originally human myself. Yeah, I'm a human constructed vampire; the only thing missing was a stamp above my ass saying 'MADE IN CHINA'. Before the virus broke loose I was an experiment, an object to satisfy the human's endless greed. They wanted to gain the strengths of a vampire without actually turning into one, like one pleasant fairy tale. Didn't work out so well for them did it? At least I don't require to drink blood in order to survive. The whole thing wasn't a secret either, everyone in the army knew of my edgy backstory, yet still gazed at me with wholesome distaste. Although I don't mind, I'm glad to no longer be human, for they have always been unappealing in my eyes. I remember watching the news and wishing I was on a whole other planet. Their stupidity is ceaseless. On the other hand, individuals such as Yu, Shinoa, Guren, and the others always succeeded in sending my opinions the other way. They were the only reason why I was still here, otherwise I would ditch this world and live in seclusion for the new eternity of my life.

"Satsuki, what are you doing alone again?" My posture goes rigid at the arrival of smooth voice. Fuck me.

My brain is unable to process a reasonable excuse in time, "Um… The went to… use the bathroom…?" I twirl around to find Guren inspecting me curiously, his expression etched in disappointment. I hastily dip my hands underneath my cloak to conceal my weapon, not wanting him to pick up on the fact that I was recently engaged in a fight. Although the bodies of the vampires behind me couldn't scream any louder that I was full of shit, and I notice Guren loft a brow in their direction.

"Put your sword away and stop covering up for those shit-stains." He waves me off with his hand carelessly, turning to the side and dismissing the whole event, "Are they bullying you to not snitch on them or something? That's cute."

A vein pulses heavily on my forehead. When he turns his back, I stick out my tongue at him and pull down on my eyelids dramatically. It was a pretty gutsy move, I was asking for a roundhouse kick in the stomach, and Guren usually has eyes on the back of his head. Although, if he did notice my stunt, he paid no mind to it. With his hands burrowed in his pockets, he begins to walk off, calling over his shoulder.

"The mission is complete. Good job again, I guess." He yawns lazily.

I took that as my que to begin heading back to base, I gracefully slide my sword back into its sheath before following behind him. Guren was the first person I met after shit hit the fan on this world, and like he did with Yu, was the one to rescue me. He was also the first friend I made after becoming a vampire, and sometimes spent his free time visiting me. I remember when he arrived at my apartment one day after I returned from school, and he was astonished to find me soaked to the bone along with my backpack, his eyes about to pop out of his head. My classmates pushed me into the public pool that day. As soon as he saw me, he immediately turned around and left without a word. The next day the kids that bullied me came waddling into class as if they ran a 20 mile marathon. I almost felt bad for them, but they never bothered me again. Guren visited me later, as casual as always. We never talked about it, but I knew it was him that gave those brats a beating. He was always there to save me whenever I was getting picked on for being a vampire.

"She's back…" A collection of familiar voices cut off my thoughts. We must have been walking for a while already. I saw my teammates along with the other squads standing in front of the gate that led to the capital, merrilywaiting to return home.

I watch them begin to shiver as they notice Guren scowling beside me with an intimidating aura. I guess it's safe to say he was upset? After all these years, I'm surprised he still gets pissed about it. I on the other hand didn't find it worth my time, and it's been happening for so long that I got used to it. There were some situations I didn't even notice it. One time I found myself absently scrubbing milk off my shirt in the girl's bathroom, as if I was doing a morning routine, I didn't even remember how it got there. I assumed that as soon as some dicknose spilled milk on me I just got up and headed straight for the restrooms to fix myself.

"I want you shitheads to go straight to my office after this." Guren almost growled to my squad. They cowered in fear while the others began to whisper among themselves. "Lieutenant Satsuki, go wash up. You smell like shit." He addressed me formally this time, probably because we were around a number of people.

"It's your upper lip." I grumble in reply, giving a dramatic huff and crossing my arms under my chest.

"Tsk."

He ignores me and orders the others to begin heading through the gate. I felt my teammates glaring at me with prayers of instant death.

 **Tadaaaa! Tell me what you think. Do you want me to continue? Give me your opinions! Also, I would love some ideas on what you think should happen in the story!**


End file.
